


Clouds and Ashes

by Ghost0Silvers



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Case Fic, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Developing Friendships, Eventual Smut, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0Silvers/pseuds/Ghost0Silvers
Summary: Life was going okay, sure life had not turned out how Gavin had figured it would, but whatever. Still this is two years or so after androids became a thing, like a people thing, and alright he had chilled on them, kind of had to. There has not really been much going on though, until the morning news has CyberLife flattened and now androids are acting a little wonky. Not his problem, except he works with two of them, except he is partnered with one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Laalaaaa welp, this got stuck in my head, so here we go? This is going to get a little weirder second chapter, fair warning, not giving anything away yet. Like with all my stuff I do not proof read and I fail at contractions unless I actively think to use them.

Someone had leveled CyberLife tower. 

Gavin spit out his coffee, sputtering and for half a second feeling like he was drowning on what normally was a life giving liquid. Totally ignored the splatter of coffee across the kitchen bartop to instead scramble around and into the living room to turn up the TV volume. Holy shit. Leveled was the wrong term to use here, there was a crater where the basement levels likely use to have been. 

This was a surprise for a lot of reasons, like this was a solid two years after androids had been granted basically the same rights as humans. CyberLife was a ghost of it’s former glory, but from what Gavin understood was still a needed staple. For androids of course. From the little he had paid attention, things had chilled out a lot, public was chill, androids were chill, everyone was chill. Well not everyone, if everyone was chill he would be out of a job. 

Fuck, could even argue that he had chilled out. Kind of had to with laws and whatnot, or getting stuck with a bot as a partner that was maybe an okay guy. 

The news was saying that no one had immediately claimed responsibility but since the last hour several anti-android groups had stepped forward to say they had done it. And okay Gavin got why that was important, but he was more caring about how many people had been in the tower when whatever it was went down. That had to be a whole shit storm. 

Technically he was off work, he was on day three of vacation, proof that things had in fact relaxed that HR was riding people’s asses about taking time off again. He could call in, see what was going on, if help was needed, he could, but this was also his first vacation in years. So of course as if thinking about it triggered it, Gavin could hear his phone go off in the bedroom. Shit. Only dragged his feet the first few steps, mentally kissing his time off good-bye, then he jogged to get to the phone in time. 

Meant he was a little breathless when he answered it, having thrown himself half across the bed to swipe the call icon before picking it up and almost slamming it against his face. “Reed here.” Did not even have to look at the caller ID to know what this was about, and hearing the gruff tone of the captain dashed what little hopes he might have harbored. 

“I need you to get to Nines, he’s not responding to any calls and everyone else is tied up.” Alright, Gavin stood corrected, he was surprised, enough that he rolled on the bed to flop on his back and scowl at the ceiling. 

“What?” It sort of just escaped him, he was expecting to get called in for an emergency sit-rep meeting, not to go play fetch. “The fuck for?” Nothing against the tin-can, but seriously he was getting called on his vacation to play babysitter instead of getting in on the biggest action Detroit had seen in two years? 

There was something of a tired sigh on the other side of the phone, “Look I know it’s bullshit, but Hank called to say something was wrong with Connor, just dropped or something and is glitching out, middle of a crime scene. Now Nines isn’t answering and he was supposed to be here hours ago, so just get off you ass and go check on him.” For all it was impossible to slam the phone down, it was still the air of feeling that Gavin got when the call disconnected without warning. Leaving him to pull back his phone and stare at the call ended screen with an air of disbelief. 

Fucking hell. Fine. Whatever. He would go then, not because he was worried, nope, but because Nines was a decent partner and if he like spazzed out and bashed his face open it would suck to get assigned a new partner. That was the only reason alright. Getting dressed pretty much meant yanking on whatever was on top of the clean clothes pile, grumbling that he had to go face society for the first time in days. Yes, okay, his ideal vacation was staying the fuck home and order delivery through an app so he would not have to put on pants or talk to anyone. Seriously, this day and age he could have drones deliver just about anything he might want, so if he wanted to spend a week ignoring the human race, then he damn well could. 

Still, here he was, trying to find his other shoe, instead of just ignoring that he got a call at all. Really Nines was a big bot, he could take care of himself. Gavin grumbled to himself even as he shut the front door behind him and tested that it was locked, even as he stomped to his car because it was bright and sunny and there were bugs and people out, eww. Nevermind that he did not have to look up where Nines lived, maybe he had been over a few times, whatever. There was nothing weird about that, they were partners, work partners, sometimes had to get rides home or maybe talk case shit outside of the precinct. 

Truthfully Gavin had helped Nines move from some dinky little android apartment complex into a house he was renting. All because Nines liked to do online shopping and had gotten too much shit to fit in the tiny little one room box apartment. Gavin had thought it hilarious at the time, last shiniest android developed and he stress shopped, such a human trait really. To be fair, Nines’ stress shopping got him an air hockey table and Gavin could kick anyone’s ass at air hockey, even overly complicated androids. Alright maybe half of his visits were because of the air hockey table, it was a secret between them though. 

The radio blabbered more about the tower, and even branched out more to cover that apparently it was affecting some androids, which made Gavin hum. Some androids being mostly military and specialized models, which would include RK’s. So Gavin maybe hit the speed a little harder, so it was only a fifteen minute drive when it should have been longer. While he did not go running from the car, he still took a clipped pace to cross the yard, knowing later he would get lectured for walking on the grass and just not caring. 

Banged on the door even as the house did it’s weird scanning thing, because of course Nines would rent a house with one of those creepy house AI’s in it. The good thing was that AI unlocked the door, and see that was why Gavin refused to ever get one, he did not need his house just letting people in, nope, never happening. Knocked again before pushing open the door, “Nines? Not supposed to play hooky from work tincan.” That was more his own trait than anything, and fuck if he was getting blamed for being a bad influence. 

Nothing really stood out as wrong, on glancing around, nothing weirdly out of place, no signs anything was going on. He did glance at the screen next to the front door for the house AI to see if there were any alerts pending, but there was nothing. Blew out a deep sigh and started trudging through the living room, “Nines, come on already, I could be crawling back in bed after breakfast right now.” Because that was the joy of being off, right, the ability to go right back to bed when he wanted. 

The bedroom was first target, not even sure if Nines bothered with the idea of laying down like a normal person, but uhh was a little short on where else to go. It was oddly a relief when he spotted Nines on the bed, still weird as fuck given he was atop the cover and fully dressed, but whatever. Had little spinning night light going on the side of his head, so that was a good sign. “Ugh, don’t kill me, please be a morning person you fucker.” Would haunt Fowler if he died here, for the rest of that miserable fucker’s life Gavin would be there annoying the shit out of him. 

Did not even get to really figure out how to wake up Nines, weighing different ideas and possibilities of not getting punched or the shit scared out of him if Nines popped up. Instead Nines blinked his eyes open as Gavin crept towards the bed, not exactly like how a person would wake up, but creepily similar. “Detective Reed.” Well, yippie, he was up and operational or whatever, this was a waste of Gavin’s time. He put on pants for this. “What are you doing here at..." 

See anytime someone trailed off it was a bad thing, Gavin had decided that years ago, being a cop had taught him that shit, people trailing off was Bad. Capital B. Watched Nines sit up and go through an array of confused faces, head tilted and brows pulled down and Gavin totally refused to ask, he was not asking, it was like jumping into a shark tank if he asked. “What?” Fuck, he asked. 

Nines blinked at him, as if he had forgotten that Gavin was standing there, and yeah this was just getting better by the second. “I don’t seem to know what time it is.” The level of puzzlement in his voice was something new, and Gavin stared a moment before shrugging at him. 

“Uhh, somewhere after nine thirty?” Was the ever so intelligent answer he gave, before grabbing his phone to glance at it, like giving the exact time would fix everything. “Nine forty-six, making you very late for work, hence why I’m here.” Who the fuck said hence? Apparently he did, maybe that was just the coffee kicking in.

And there was the normal unimpressed look that Nines tended to have, “That is impossible, I would have automatically exited stasis at six-fifteen.” But at least he was getting up now, standing smoothly and turned to run hands over the bed to smooth out wrinkles, like that was the concern right now. Sometimes Gavin really wanted to shake him, just a little bit, just most of the time maybe. 

This was just great, still not his problem, he did his duty, Nines was fine ish and up, he could go back home now. “Welp, alright then, whatever, just get to the station, apparently Connor has a virus or something and CyberLife was bombed so you’re needed.” He waved a hand in the air like that helped explain anything and turned to wander right back off, really his duty was done. Back home to nap and be a lazy bum for another few days. 

Nines did not call after him as he left, and Gavin saw no reason to hang around and try to make small talk, it was not a talent of his. Hmm maybe he would hit up that pastry shop that was almost on the way back home, buy a whole tray of something yummy and regret it later when he had to put in extra time at the gym. See, there were his day plans laid out perfectly. 

Which meant he was down the street when his phone rang, his car happily reading off ‘Double-O Nine Calling’ and Gavin almost did not answer, almost just ignored it. Sadly he knew how that would go, his phone would just never stop ringing till he answered. Thumbed the answer button on the steering wheel a little harder than he meant, and trying to not grumble when the car flipped over to auto driving because he was on a call now. 

“I don’t seem to know how to drive.” Was the opening greeting, because hey anything else was overrated apparently. It took a second for that sentence to really sink in, and then Gavin was cutting a look at the dashboard like somehow Nines would magically see the look of utter disbelief. “It seems I do not have access to any of my remote data banks.” And was that anger in the tincan’s voice? Woah. 

For that alone Gavin hastily pulled into whatever turn he was closest to and parked, taking up three spots diagonally. “Run that by me again? You’ve fucking forgotten how to drive?” What type of bullshit was that? Then again… “Wait, wait, don’t answer that.” Hastily cut in before Nines could try to lecture him. “Okay, let me get this right, you had storage still at the tower for stuff?” Programs and files on a server at CyberLife Tower, the tower that no longer existed. “And now you don’t have the program to drive, oh this is great.” 

The car was angry he was manually driving while on the phone, but Gavin had pulled back out and turned back towards Nines without really even thinking about it. Nines’ dry voice came across the speakers, clearly not impressed with the threads of amusement from Gavin. “Can you pick me up or do I need to call a cab?” And Gavin had to snort because this was kind of great in a weird way, newest supercomputer ever and he kept his driving program on a cloud somewhere. 

“Yeah I got you.” It was not till the call disconnected on those words that Gavin had to wonder why he was fetching Nines, technically he was off, on vacation, and yet he had not even considered ignoring things. Damn it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheee, thank you everyone that kudo'd last chapter, freely admit this is random as hell because it amuses me, but there is a plot planned out, I swear... and yes still working on assimilation's next chapter.

Gavin had no idea why he did not simply drop Nines at the door and peel out, maybe because it was just automatic to pull into his normal spot, years of ingrained habit. Then he was already there so might as well poke his head in and see what was going on for real, plus Nines had looked more and more grumpy the entire length of the drive. If Gavin wanted to hang around to watch mister perfect not be perfect for once, welp it was his vacation, he could do what he wanted. 

A glance told him that Anderson and his tincan were in the glass cage, in a weird reversal of roles with Connor sitting and Anderson looming. Well Fowler has said that Connor had spazzed out or something. Gavin threw himself into his desk chair and got to watch Nines glance around confused before heading for the captain's office. Yeah he had a feeling that the news was down playing whatever affect there was on androids, or fuck maybe it was just the RK’s being too fancy. 

“What are you doing here Reed? Thought you’d be on your way to becoming a sloth.” The slap of a hand against his desk about made him jump out of his skin. Course his surprise and automatic ‘phck’ that slipped out only made Chen smile all the wider, like a demented shark really. Sometimes had to question why they were friends, for like point two seconds. 

“Fuck you, this is my first day out I’ll have you know.” And yes, Gavin was terribly proud of that, people sucked, why would he willingly go face to face with people if he did not have to? Pfft, no. “Had to pick up the terminator, dipshit can’t drive.” Gave a shrug and leaned back in his chair, still keeping an eye on the office, the addition of Nines seemed to have just made the whole room somber. Which to be fair kind of always happened with Nines. 

Tina propped her hip against his desk and crossed her arms, nose wrinkled and brows drawn in, serious in an instant. “It’s bad, from what’s coming in, media is trying to down play it, but this is going to be a fucking mess.” Gavin shrugged at her, because right now she would know more than he, but really that was pretty normal, the media tried to down play anything with androids.

“Reed!” 

Holy shit, today was the day of everyone trying to give him a heart attack, what the actual hell?! At least Tina had also jumped, about tripping over her own feet and having to cling to the desk to not face plant. Both of them stared at the phone in shock, for his part because it was rare that the paging function was used. Generally the captain just yelled out the door and terrified half the bullpen instead of doing this target heart failure. 

“Get in here.” 

Ahh damn it, he never should have come in, damn him and his curiosity. “Ooohhhh, called to the principal's office.” At those taunting words Gavin flipped off his best friend and otherwise tried to ignore her, mostly because she cackled and waved him off when he stood. “Thanks for the offer Gav-gav, but ewww.” He was not blushing, nope, he was red in anger, totally going with that, and maybe stomped off a little heavier than he had to. 

Shouldered into the office without knocking, figured he was called and the walls were glass, they could see him coming. A glance did not tell him too much really, no more than what he had already seen from outside. The wonder twins both looked a little lost, Nines angrier and Connor sadder. Anderson just looked thunderous and ready to throw down with anyone that looked at him wrong. None of these were reasons to want to be in the office. 

And still Gavin claimed the second chair, dropping in it and kicking his feet out, sure this was going to be amusing on some level. Did not even get a word out before Fowler spoke up, “What I’m about to say does not leave this room.” A pause as the captain glanced between them, leaving Gavin to dip his head into a nod at the serious air things had taken. 

“There are several thousand androids in the city right now that have communications cut on top of having various abilities they are used to suddenly missing.” Gavin sat up a little straighter, because that meant the media was downplaying things a hell of a lot then. “Apparently every android in the US was still connected to CyberLife servers for updates and the likes. Making this a very deliberate and crippling attack, which I’m sure some of you have realized.

Now I’m only going to say this once, because I am not your goddamn parent. I don’t give a shit what programs or fancy shit you can or can’t get to now, everyone in this room has working eyeballs and whatever passes for a brain. Do your fucking job like anyone else.” Oddly Connor ducked his head like he had been scolded, and Gavin was pretty sure there was a story there he was missing. 

“Reed you’re off vacation, HR can forward their complaints to me personally.” Should have known, damn it. “You and Nines are on site directly, bomb squad has cleared out, see what you can find. Nines you’re to stay within line of sign of Reed at all times on scene, I don’t want to hear a single complaint. Till you know exactly what you can and can’t do you’re on a fucking leash.” 

Gavin was not turning to see the look on Nines’ face, nope, but he was pretty sure it likely echoed the glare he was giving right now. “Connor you’ve been requested directly by Jericho, same deal with Anderson, within line of sight at all times.” Okay well at least it was equal shit going around, and thank fuck that Nines was an asshole enough that they did not have to go play nice with a shit ton of androids. They got the fun job in this. 

“I think it’s only right to ask what limits Reed is getting.” Clipped words from Connor, like a child in time out, or maybe Gavin was just amused and projecting. Whatever. Course then what was said clicked in and he turned to give a ‘what the fuck’ look. 

Fowler leveled an unimpressed look, clearly not happy to be interrupted, even if it sounded like he had been coming to the end of his speel. “What?” Flat tone, and Gavin cringed because see it was never the yelling you had to worry about, it was the calmness. 

It seemed Connor had found himself though, because he stared right back, “If Nines and myself have to be watched, what about Detective Reed? It might not be the best course of action to have him directly at the tower.” Really it was doubtful that he could make less sense right now. Even Anderson was looking confused, Gavin and him trading a look and shared shrug. 

“Be blunt, what are you talking about Connor?” Anderson put a hand on Connor’s shoulder, supportive maybe, or a warning, maybe both, really Gavin had given up understanding their weirdness. 

It was Nine that answered, “He is referring to Reed being an android.” He said it like it was the most obvious thing ever, like everyone else was being slow on the uptake here. 

Silence a second, so silent there was a moment Gavin thought he heard a cricket. Then he was laughing, because oh that was funny. “You think…” Trailed off to snort and wave a hand in the air, “Oh, shit, sorry, me? An android?” That was great, horrifying, but great.

“It is hardly a laughing matter, while older models are having less reaction to being cut off from the servers, it is still something to consider.” Connor looked almost offended, or confused, lost on the reaction that had been given. 

Anderson gave a huff that was maybe a smothered chuckle, “I think your sensors are scrambled to hell and back.” 

It was only Fowler that was quiet, staring at Gavin with a calculating look, almost questioning. The fuck. “No.” Dug his heels against the floor to sit up and lean forward, a finger pointed at the captain, “Don’t even think it, for fucks sake.” Except it was totally a thing that was being thought. 

“I saw you interface with your phone Gavin.” And see Gavin knew the exact moment in time that was being referred to, knew it, and that only helped sparked off his anger. Being reminded of the time your work partner was down from multiple gunshots was never the best of things.

And just like that he was on his feet, chair sliding back from the force of it, already turned to snarl at Nines, “Oh, are you sure? Pretty sure you were mid shut down, so maybe you saw all sorts of shit.” This was not how it was suppose to go, he was on vacation. Should have just dropped the tincan at the door and peeled out.

“Reed, answer the question.” That was the voice of someone used to be listened to, that expected to be answered, Fowler getting serious. He was really being questioned on his own humanity, this was just bullshit. 

“What question would that be, huh? Really got to ask something like that? I’ve worked my ass off here for how many years? Seen me get shot and stabbed enough times, pretty sure someone would’ve noticed and been like ‘oh hey he’s bleeding bright ass blue!’” 

He was yelling. Only realized it when he stopped though, breathing hard and with four sets of eyes watching him. “Not a goddamn android, that’s your answer.” Hissed the words out before moving for the door, done with all this. He could have been asleep right now, was never answering his phone again. 

Saw the movement just in time to move, Connor taking things into his own hands or trying to keep Gavin from leaving, either way Reed had just time to react, using his momentum against him. Left Connor being slammed face first against the wall next to the door, arm twisted behind him and Gavin pressed close to try to pin him. 

The problem was that Connor still got what he wanted in a fashion. 

There was enough contact that Connor could force an interface, leaving Gavin to flinch back with a hiss, not of pain but more surprise, he hated that feeling. Shook his hand like it would help somehow, and did not look at a single person to see how they reacted to the stark whiteness of his hand. Still took the moment of shock to slip out of the office. 

Running was not going to help, he knew it, but he needed out of that room with them all looking at him like they had never seen him before. For Fowler of all people to have to doubt him, for fucks sake. Did not even go far, stayed on the landing of the steps and took a breath through grit teeth, really wanted to hit something. Like Connor’s face. Instead he turned and shoved the door open into Connor’s face. Was completely an accident, really, how was he to know the idiot had tried to follow? 

“Give me five fucking minutes.” A pause as Gavin refused to meet anyone’s eyes. Still saw the motion of Fowler nodding, and that was good enough for him to now stomp off. Phone was already in hand as he brought up text messages, needed all the coffee in the world and backup for this. 

Five minutes was enough time to sweet talk the coffee machine into working for him, it was a temperamental thing, and to trade a few messages back and forth. Sadly was also enough time for Nines to come find him and stand to the side watching. Might have been been because Gavin was pacing with both coffee mug and phone. He could only stand the staring for so long, like ten seconds before he snapped, “What?” 

Thankfully they were well past Nines getting too annoyed with his short temper, or maybe he just stopped letting it piss him off enough to show. “I should have found a way to bring the topic up before instead of letting it be an ambush.” Which really, from Nines, was basically an apology. Meaning he thought that Gavin was pissed at him. Meaning Gavin was an asshole, but what else was not at all new? 

For a second Gavin almost wanted to be the one to apologize, but no, he was still angry, so he just rolled his eyes, “Yeah, you should have.” It had been five minutes, right, close enough, fuck it. Walked around Nines to exit the break room, heading back for the stupid glass office, glad that this time the walls were clouded over at least. Anderson had stolen his chair, whatever, he was too jittery to sit anymore. 

Heard Nines come in and close the door, and suddenly all eyes were on him, like somehow this was more important than bombed towers and shit. Priorities were so messed up here. “No one interrupt me, I’m not repeating a damn thing.” Would serve them right if he just stuck to saying he was human and rolled back out.


End file.
